


The Essentials

by ValmureEld



Series: I Tried Not to Get Into the Witcher and Look Where That Got Me [27]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gentleness, I'm not kidding you guys this is so sappy, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Romance, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValmureEld/pseuds/ValmureEld
Summary: Yennefer is sick of Geralt's potions. She proposes something gentler.Geralt is dubious, but if it involves Yennefer touching him, he's okay with trying almost anything.Completely gratuitous fluff. Not kidding. You'll need serious dental work after this.





	The Essentials

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelwithbrokenwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithbrokenwings/gifts).



> I've been sick for almost six weeks now and spent quite a bit of time reading up on essential oils today. I also bought a pack of four that help with stress, and then had a cute discussion with Angelwithbrokenwings, who inspired this fic.

Geralt wrinkled his nose. “What is that?”

“An experiment,” Yennefer said primly, crossing her legs as she settled down on her couch outside their home. “Come here.” She pat the cushion and shifted as he obeyed, settling cross-legged and facing him.

He raised a dubious eyebrow, picking up one of the several bottles she had nestled in a case in her lap. “Lavender?”

“Yes. And peppermint, orange, sandalwood…” she said, picking through the bottles.

Geralt examined the bottle he was holding, taking the cap off and giving it a tentative sniff. He almost immediately regretted it, and the face he made sent Yennefer laughing.

“That’s extremely concentrated Geralt, I’d be careful with your sense of smell.”

“Yeah….wow could have warned me before I uncorked it,” he said, his voice strange as he pinched at his nose and sniffed.

“Part of me wanted to see what you’d do--the reaction did not disappoint,” she teased.

“Yeah I’m sure it didn’t. What exactly are you planning on doing with those?”

“What, you’re comfortable drinking boiled ghoul’s blood but you get nervous when I purchase lavender oil?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I know what ghoul blood does to me and I know what I’m planning when I use it. I don’t know what you’re planning or what that’s going to do.”

Yennefer clicked her tongue, frowning at him lightly. “Come Geralt, do you really trust me so little?”

“You know that’s not it, Yen.”

“Then trust me,” she said, smiling at him the same way she did when she knew he was going to give her her way.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, pulling his legs up and shifting around so he was mirroring her pose. “Fine,” he said, resting his elbows on his knees. “What do you want to do to me this time?”

“I want, my love, for you to relax,” she said, cupping his head with both her hands and pulling him forward for a long kiss. He sighed, his eyelids fluttering when she pulled away. He shuffled a little closer and settled his hands on her hips, pecking her lips once more.

“Okay. You have me. What’s the oil for?”

“It’s an idea to help wean you off those bloody potions,” she said primly, leaning forward and popping the cork out of the lavender bottle again. Geralt rolled his eyes, but his expression was fond.

“You really hate those potions.”

“Is there any wonder why?” she asked, raising a delicate eyebrow. “They’re terrible, Geralt. They’re taking years off your life and I’m selfish.”

He hummed, a fond smile on his face. “Alright, so what can some flower juice do?”

“For starters, it can help you sleep better. Something I would also appreciate,” she answered, dabbing some of the oil onto her fingers. “Give me your wrists.”

He quirked an eyebrow but obeyed, slipping his hands from her hips and drawing back enough to rest his forearms on his knees, wrists turned up. Yennefer bent and drew his wrist to her lips, pressing a kiss to his pulse point before gently massaging the oil into his skin. She repeated the action with his other wrist, and he watched her work, a pleasant warmth spreading from his arms into his chest. He knew it had nothing to do with the oil.

“Each oil has potential healing and calming properties. Some work as an antiseptic, some as a sleeping agent, some help relieve pain,” she said, pouring another drop onto her finger and reaching up, smoothing it into the crook of his arm.

“And what does this one do?” Geralt asked, already very aware of the scent. It wasn’t unpleasant, just strong.

“Lavender encourages you to relax, calms the central nervous system,” she said, reaching up and drawing his head closer so she could kiss him again. He hummed, goosebumps breaking out across his skin when she then turned and kissed the corner of his mouth, then his jaw. Knowing what was coming, he tilted his head to expose his throat to her and she smiled, pressing a warm kiss to his carotid. He swallowed and she felt the compulsive movement under her lips as her free hand settled against his chest.

“Remember to breathe, my love,” she whispered against his skin, and he took a breath against her hand. “This is supposed to relax you,” she chided with a smile, massaging the oil into the soft spot under his jaw. “Your heart is working far to hard.” Her eyes were twinkling and he snorted, gently tossing his head towards her.

“And who do I have to blame for that?” he asked.

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about,” she said, rubbing small circles against the artery in the other side of his neck. Geralt tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at her, failing completely at looking annoyed.

“No idea at all, huh?” he asked, a fresh wave of goosebumps prickling his skin as she bent and pulled his shirt collar aside, kissing his collarbone.

“None, at, all,” she said, punctuating each word with another kiss that dipped lower. She left the last kiss tingling just over his sternum, and it was the last place she placed the oil.

“Why lavender?” he asked, watching her fondly as she straightened back up and put the oil away.

“Because I like seeing you relaxed,” she said. “And it seemed like a safe place to start.”

“Safe?” Geralt asked, looking at the bottles dubiously. “Peppermint doesn’t sound particularly dangerous.”

“Perhaps not, but these oils are potent and you’re particularly sensitive to various chemical influences. I wouldn’t want to hurt you accidentally.”

He leaned forward again, threading their fingers together. “No? Only interested in hurting me on purpose?”

“You know how much I like being in control,” she said, leaning forward as well and freeing her hands from his so she could glide them up his arms. She settled at his elbows, stroking her thumbs back and forth over the pulse there.

“How could I forget.” He leaned a little closer and couldn’t resist pressing one more kiss to her mouth, which she returned. Under her thumbs, his pulse pressed faster and she pulled back, giving him a warning look.

“You’re supposed to be relaxing.”

“Guess your oils failed.”

“No, you’re just stubbornly refusing their effects. They don’t take control of your body the way your potions do--they just….gently suggest. If you give them the chance they can help.”

“And how is that?” he asked. “Lavender smells nice but so do you. How is this supposed to relax me?”

Yennefer ran her hands up his arms and then settled them around his shoulders, shifting forward and uncrossing her legs so she could climb into his lap. Geralt rest his hands on her hips on instinct, watching her fondly. “Well, according to the research I’ve been doing, it slows the central nervous system,” she answered, stroking her fingers across the back of his neck. “In theory, it should help you slow down enough to rest peacefully.”

He snorted softly. “All that from an oil?”

“It is a powerful chemical, Geralt. You of all people know about abusing chemistry for a desired end.”

“All right, lay off my potions already Yen.”

“Not until you stop using them.”

“That’s not going to happen.”

She hummed. “We’ll see.”

“And I’m still not buying the oils. You really think a scent can do all that?”

“It’s not the aroma alone, Geralt, don’t be daft,” Yennefer said, rolling her eyes and stroking her thumb back across the nape of his neck. “Why do you think I applied the oil where I did?”

“It got into my blood, didn’t it?” Geralt asked, really wondering if this was really a good idea.

Yennefer nodded, pulling back a little to trail her fingers along the pulse in his neck. “Applying the oil to the places where I can also feel your heart beating diffuses the scent more effectively. The proximity of your blood to your skin is warm enough to make a difference. It also allows the oils to take effect more quickly, since they can soak right into your bloodstream,” she explained. “See?” she added, resting her hand over his heart. “It’s already working.”

“Is that the oil or is that you?” he asked, tilting his head. “Maybe you’re just good for me.”

“Of course I am, why do you think you’ve lasted this long?”

“Ahhh, there goes my pride. And all this time I thought it was because I’m a competent Witcher.”

“Hardly.”

  
He smiled at her, gently pressing forward and shifting them both so she was laying on her back and he was hovering over her. “I adore you.”

“As you should,” she said cheekily, reaching up to cup his jaw. He bent and kissed her and she hardly noticed when she knocked the oil pack off the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have to write more chapters with different oils in different situations. You know. Angsty ones.


End file.
